Love After America
by mint-grl
Summary: “I hate you!” “I hate you too!” Sakura and Syaoran hate each other like crazy. But when a trip to America gets involved, how will it change their views? SS, TE
1. Default Chapter

Summary: "I hate you!" "I hate you too!" Sakura and Syaoran hate each other like crazy. But when a trip to America gets involved, how will it change their views? SS, TE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC.  
  
Key: Stuff like this=thoughts "...."=talking ..........= change of scene (A/N)= Author notes Love after America  
  
Chapter 1: Learning  
  
© mint-grl (A/N: O.k., in my story Eriol is in Japan. Sakura's aunt is in the U.S., and so is Ms. Mizuki.)  
  
Sakura's house "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" a shout was heard throughout the house. "I'm late! I'm late!"  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" Touya shouted up the stairs. A panting Sakura came running down the stairs. "Bye Onii-chan! Bye Otou-san!" She went running full speed out the door.  
  
School The door to Room 624 slammed open. A panting Sakura walked 2 steps in and sunk on the floor. "I'm here," Sakura managed to let out before she collapsed.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo rushed to Sakura.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo," Sakura said before getting up slowly. She trudged to her seat and sunk down low in it.  
  
"So Kinomoto, you can't even get to school on time eh?" a cold voice said with amusement in it. Sakura looked up to see the smirking face of Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's POV That jerk! It's not my fault that Kero forgot to wake me up! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. It's even worse that he sits next to me!  
  
"Well at least I'm not abhorrent, abominable, annoying, awful, beastly, big mouth, creep, crumb, cussed, detestable, disagreeable, disgusting, dislikable, displeasing, foul, grody, gross, hateable, hateful, heel, horrid, insufferable, invidious, loathsome, mean, nasty, nauseating, objectionable, odious, off-color, ornery, pesky, pestiferous, pill, repellent, reprehensible, repugnant, repulsive, revolting, rotten, sickening, stinking, and unpleasant!" I shot at him.  
  
Normal POV Eriol walked up to Syaoran and muttered quietly in his ear. "Now, now my cute little descendant, you need to calm your anger, eh?" Syaoran spun around angry. The teacher walked in before Syaoran could say anything. "Good morning class," their teacher said. "Good morning Mr. Terada," the students all chanted. "I have good news," Mr. Terada said. "Our class was picked to go to America for 2 weeks!" The whole class was silent for a second, then burst out into cheer.  
  
"Quit down class!" Mr. Terada shouted through all the noise. "I need to assign your dorm partner." At that the whole class got quiet. "Thank you."  
  
"Moe and Miwa."  
  
"Lillian and Meimi."  
  
"Keiki and Keiko."  
  
"Shouji and Asuka"  
  
"Sierra and Miki."  
  
"Ichigo and Retasu."  
  
"Mint and Zakuro."  
  
"Mina and Purin."  
  
"Meiki and Mini."  
  
"Yamazaki and Tenchi."  
  
"Chiharu and Naoko."  
  
"Rika and Renee."  
  
"Ryou and Keiichiro."  
  
"Masaya and Kotaru."  
  
"Icchan and Ohjiro."  
  
"Sakura and. Tomoyo."  
  
"Syaoran and Eriol"  
  
After these were announced, Mr. Terada paused for a minute. "Now, to proceed with our lesson................."  
  
Under the Sakura tree "Oh wow!" Sakura squealed! "I get to be partners with you Tomoyo-chan!" She grabbed Tomoyo's arm and spun her around over  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And over........  
  
And you get my drift........ Until Tomoyo had little for eyes. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika walked over to them, and Chiharu stopped Sakura from spinning Tomoyo.  
  
"Now, now Sakura-chan, you don't want Tomoyo to faint, do you?" Chiharu asked, grinning. Sakura blushed. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo collapsed on the ground. "Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura shook Tomoyo over and over.  
  
Strangely, Eriol and Syaoran seemed to be passing at the same time Tomoyo fainted.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Eriol exclaimed. Sakura looked up and saw Eriol. "Eriol- kun, Tomoyo-chan fainted! And I can't wake her up!" Eriol lifted up Tomoyo. "I'm going to take her to the nurse."  
  
In the Classroom  
"Now class, I need to talk to you about the trip." "This trip is for learning about other cultures. Not to play around." "While we are there, we will be staying at Miss. Lena Haneoka." When he said this, Sakura's face brightened. "You will be in groups of 4 for the trip. They will be mixed up with girls and boys." "You will find them posted up tomorrow." Mr. Terada finished. "Now, class dismissed."  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Hey everyone! This is mint-grl. This is the 1st chappie of my story. I know it is a little short, but I didn't have a lot of time so --;; .............. Anyway, you don't have to review, but that would make me happy! . Flames allowed, so you can tell me I stink, but only if you really think so. Ta- ta!!! 


	2. VERY,VERY, SORRY!

Omg, I'm really, really sorry everyone who was looking foreward to a new chapter. I Went to China, and when I came back, all my files were gone!  
So that means this story is probably never going to continue. I am VERY sorry. 


End file.
